Commander Rourke/Gallery
Gallery Easy To Miss Lyle Shadowing.png|An easy-to-miss foreshadowing of Rourke's true role in the film, indicating that he is two-faced. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg|Commander Rourke and his crew retrieving the Shepherd's Journal from Iceland. Milo meets Rourke.jpg|Milo meeting Rourke. This journey should be enriching for all of us.jpg|(Milo: This'll be a small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip!) "Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg|"Lieutenant, take her down!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2235.jpg|"Alright, everybody, I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2642.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg|Rourke's menacing stare. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg|Rourke annoyed when Milo wakes him up for the fire. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-4556.jpg|"Alright, who's not dead? Sound off." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg|"We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg|Rourke being annoyed at Milo for taking pride of the successful discovery of the lost city of Atlantis. ThisChangesEverything.png|Rourke ignoring Helga's concerns about the Atlantean natives. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.jpg|"We are peaceful explorers. Men of science." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg|Rourke being suggested by Helga that they get Milo to talk to the Atlantean princess Kida for information. Rourke revealing his true nature.jpg|Rourke revealing his true nature to Milo. Rourke with the missing Journal page.jpg|Rourke showing the missing Journal page to confirm Milo's suspicions of his plan to steal the Heart of Atlantis. Exploradores_mercenarios.png|"Yeah, about that, I would've told you sooner, but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis, and... well, now you know." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg|"I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg|"Mercenary? I prefer the term 'adventure capitalist.'" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6951.jpg|"Besides, you're the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|(Milo: You don't know what you're tampering with, Rourke!) "What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg|Rourke takes no regard of the fact that Atlantis will die without the Crystal, and instead states that it will make him even more rich. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg|"If you gave up every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary search for the archeological community." I hate it when negotiations go sour.jpg|"I really hate it when negotiations go sour." Let's_try_this_again.jpg|"Let's try this again." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg|"How 'bout it, Chief? Where's the Crystal Chamber?" (King Nedakh: You will destroy yourselves!") Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg|"Maybe I'm not being clear." Rourke fatally Punches the king.png|Rourke punches the King in the gut, mortally wounding him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg|(Sweet: Rourke, this was NOT a part of the plan!) "The plan's changed, Doc. I'd suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it doesn't suit a mercenary." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.jpg|"Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|Rourke threatening the King to tell him where the Crystal is. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7223.jpg|"'The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king...'" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7230.jpg|"This is it! We're in!" Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg|Rourke, Helga, Milo & Kida entering the Crystal Chamber. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7307.jpg|"Jackpot!" ItIsCalledNaturalSelection.png|"Get off your soap box, Thatch. You've read Darwin. It's called 'natural selection'. We're just helping it along." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|"I know I'm forgetting something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew..." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg|"Ohh, yeah." Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Rourke punches Milo in the face. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|"Look at it this way, son. You were the man who discovered Atlantis, and now you're part of the exhibit." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg|Rourke perplexed when his crew abandon him in disgust and join Milo's side. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg|"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine! More for me!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8197.jpg|"P.T. Barnum was right." atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg|Rourke detonates the bridge to prevent Milo and the crew from following him in an attempt to stop him. I love it when I win Rourke.jpg|"I love it when I win." WeGotCompany.png|"We've got company!" Rourke and the soldiers seeing that the crew are coming in flying fish-mobiles to stop them. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Rourke firing his bazooka at the heroes. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9166.jpg|Vinny shoots the bazooka out of Rourke's hands. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9229.jpg|"Ladies first!" LadiesFirst.png|Rourke betraying Helga by throwing her off the blimp to lighten the load. HelgaFliesBack.png|Helga swings from the railing and jumps back in and kicks Rourke in the face for his betrayal. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg|(Helga: You said we were in this together! You promised me a percentage!) "Next time, get in writing!" (tosses Helga off again) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg|"Nothing personal!" MiloFightsBack.png|Milo fighting back against Rourke. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|"Well, I have to hand it to you. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would've ever thought possible!" Milo vs. Rourke.jpg|Rourke fighting back as Milo attempts to punch him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg|"I consider myself an even-tempered man. It takes a lot to get under my skin. But congratulations! You just won the solid-gold kewpie doll!" RourkeRealizingThatHeLost.png|Rourke horrified to see his blimp is descending in flames, thanks to Helga's flare gun as revenge of his betrayal against her. 640px-Commander Rourke.jpg|Rourke's evil grin as he finally loses his sanity and prepares to kill Milo with a fire axe in revenge for foiling his plot. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9369.jpg|"Tired, Mr. Thatch?! Ah, that's a darn shame... 'CAUSE I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!!!!" atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Rourke grabs Milo to finish the killing blow on him. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Rourke prepares to decapitate Milo... RourkeScreaming.png|...when Milo slashes his arm with a crystal shard. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9397.jpg|Rourke horrified to see his entire body turning crystal from Milo's shard. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke's fully transformed (also Villainous Breakdown). Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9418.jpg|Rourke as a crystalized monster. Crystal Rourke lunges at Milo.jpg|Crystallized Rourke lunges at Milo. Milo hoisting Rourke up to the propeller blades.jpg|Milo hoisting Rourke up to the blimp propellers. Rourke final.png|Rourke's final moments. atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|Rourke exploded and literally shattered into a million pieces. Lylehouseofmouse.png|Rourke and Kida's cameo in House of Mouse. Videos Atlantis The Lost Empire 2001 Scene "Nothing Personal" Rourke's Death Category:Galleries